Devil Beside Me
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: kyuhyun si iblis jahil yang dibuang ke bumi dan jatuh cinta pada sosok namja paling cuek yang pernah dikenalnya/ "AISH..BAGAIMANA KAU BERSIKAP BIASA SAJA SAAT ADA IBLIS DI DEKATMU!"/Warning! YAOI/OOC/TYPO, dsb
1. Chapter 1

_**DEVIL BESIDE ME**_

_**.**_

_KYUHYUN SI IBLIS JAHIL YANG DIBUANG KE BUMI DAN JATUH CINTA PADA SOSOK NAMJA PALING CUEK YANG PERNAH DIKENALNYA./ "AISH..BAGAIMANA KAU BERSIKAP BIASA SAJA SAAT ADA IBLIS DI DEKATMU?!"/Warning! YAOI_

_._

_._

_**PROLOG**_

Kyuhyun terduduk di tengah aula besar, tangannya terborgol rantai putih berkilau yang juga melilit badan dan sayap hitamnya. Mata merahnya menatap marah ke depan tanpa sedikitpun takut pada makhluk lain yang juga berada dalam aula besar itu.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau tau kesalahanmu?" seseorang di atas singgasana mewah bertahtahkan berlian berucap dengan nada lembut, jubah berwarna emasnya menjulur panjang di sisi kanan singgahsananya, senyum menawannya mampu membuat para bidadari di khayangan mabuk kepayang.

"ya Heechul sialan, lepaskan ikatan ini!" teriak Kyuhyun menatap kesal namja cantik bersurai perak yang memandangnya sebal, seolah menulikan pendengarannya namja cantik itu membuka parklame yang dibawanya dan siap membacakan di hadapan tuannya yang agung.

" Kyuhyun si iblis-_sialan_ telah melakukan kejahatan besar dengan tindakannya."

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan, sepertinya ia tau kalau tak mungkin bisa melepaskan diri saat ini menginggat para dewa sudah berkumpul di aula tengah.

"ia menghancurkan istana dewa Shin, menghancurkan guci – guci obatnya untuk bermain bola, sehingga menyebabkan dewa Shin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan terpaksa berengkarnasi lagi."

"hei..itu bukan salahku! Si tua itu memang sudah waktunya mati!"

"hei..lancang! jangan berteriak di depan yang mulia."

"kau juga berteriak bodoh!"

Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya pening, ah –tingkah para anak-anaknya memang sangat sulit diatur.

"cukup kalian. Kyu, kau sudah terlalu berlebihan meski Shin memang takdirnya seperti itu tapi kau tak berhak mempercepat atau mengubah takdir seseorang."

"tapi appa..ini bukan salahku." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, tak senang mendengar pendapat seseorang yang duduk di atas singasananya.

"kau harus dihukum anakku, agar kau bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang yang kau kasihi." titah Leeteuk yang membuat para Dewa lainnya hampir bersorak senang sementara Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan keputusan yang di dapatnya.

"aku akan mengirimu ke bumi. Kuharap kau banyak belajar."

Dan sebuah kilatan putih membuat Kyuhyun menghilang dari aula megah itu.

.

.

.

**Tbc..**

Gimana? Mau dilanjutin ngga?

Mungkin ini Cuma 3 chapter kok

**Jangan malas Review kalau ngga males baca?**

**Review ga sampe semenit kok..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 1**

Kyuhyun menggepakkan sayap hitamnya sebelum berdiri di salah satu  
puncak gedung yang tak terlalu tinggi. Hari sudah malam saat itu, jadi ia bisa leluasa terbang di langit tanpa banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Lagipula tidak ada manusia yang bisa melihat wujudnya, dan ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke bumi meski tak jarang juga ia melihat kehidupan manusia dari cermin bayangan yang dimiliki Dewa Siwon.

"Aigoo.. appa benar-benar keterlaluan, aku harus tinggal dimana?" gerutu anak berkulit pucat itu sambil memandangi langit malam yang  
berkelip bintang, baru beberapa menit sampai ke bumi tapi ia sudah merindukan ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Hallo Kyu", tiba-tiba sosok Heechul berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Percayalah ia hampir terjungkal karenanya, saking kagetnya.

"HYAA! JANGAN MENGEJUTIKU, SIALAN!", pekik Kyuhyun kesal dengan deathglarenya yang ia lemparkan telak ke arah makhluk bermulut tajam itu.

Heechul memutar matanya bosan, sebenarnya ia malas jadi pemandu anak iblis ini di dunia manusia. Kalau saja bukan Leeteuk langsung yang memintanya, maka ia tak akan sudi membantu bocah iblis paling sialan dan menyebalkan yang ia tau itu, biar saja ia sengsara di dunia manusia. Cih, like he care.

"Aku pergi saja, selamat menikmati dunia manusia", Heechul sudah bersiap pergi, kalau saja tarikan Kyuhyun di bajunya tidak menghentikannya.

"Tunggu hyung!", Kyuhyun melepaskan jumputannya di baju Heechul, "Kau tidak mungkin datang hanya untuk menyapa dan mengagetkanku saja kan? Lalu, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Haishh, kau yang meneriakiku dulu iblis kecil. Ku kira kau mengusirku".

Kyuhyun memutar manik karamelnya jengah, "Ayolah hyung, kau yang mengagetiku dulu, okey".

"Huft..Yayaya.. Kau menang Cho! Aku membawa cara untuk makhluk sepertimu kembali ke dunia kita", Iblis senior itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dengan gesture menyerah sebelum melipatnya ke dada.

"Ada caranya?" tanya Kyuhyun berbinar, "Aku tau appa tak mungkin membiarkanku sengsara".

"Dengan ini", Heechul menjentikan jarinya dan sebuah benda melayang di dekatnya.

"Apa itu? Jam tangan?", Kyuhyun mengambil barang tersebut, membolak baliknya lalu menimangnya. Memperkirakan kekuatan apa yang tersimpan di jam ini sehingga bisa membuatnya kembali ke dunia asalnya?

"Jam tangan ini bukan jam biasa, ini—HEI KENAPA KAU BUANG?" Heechul berteriak heboh saat bocah iblis yang ingin ia tenggelamkan ke dasar neraka itu malah melempar jam pemberiannya dengan seenak jidat.

"Aku butuh cara kembali bukan penunjuk waktu", Kyuhyun cemberut, tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya angkuh.

"Jam itu cara untukmu kembali, bodoh", haishh, ingin sekali rasanya Heechul memenggal kepala sok pintar iblis kecil itu.

"Bagaimana caranya?", Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Tunggu sampai ada orang yang  
memungutnya baru kita bisa mulai", Heechul tersenyum angkuh, merasa menang. Salah siapa juga bocah itu melempar jam tangan pemberiannya. Rasain. Hahaha, dalam hati Heechul tertawa lampir.

"Apa kau bilang?", Kyuhyun menatap horor ke arah Heechul, "DEMI TUHAN INI DI PUNCAK GEDUNG, KEPARAT HYUNG! ORANG GILA MANA YANG MAU NAIK KE ATAS SINI DAN MEMUNGUT JAM ITU?", bocah itu mencak-mencak menunjuk jam pemberian Heechul frustasi, sayapnya terkibas cepat di balik punggungnya.

Iblis junior itu kemudian berjongkok sebelum meremas rambutnya lebih frustasi. Ugh, andai saja iblis betina itu menjelaskan sejak awal mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi, atau jika saja ia mau mendengarkan penjelasannya sendiri tapi biarlah toh semua sudah terjadi dan Kyuhyun tidak akan sudi mengakui kesalahannya. Khe, dia absolut oke, dan selalu benar. Lupakan bahwa ia mengopy kata-kata seorang iblis merah bergunting di fandom sebelah. Apa pedulinya? Hahaha.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunanya saat  
mendapati suara langkah kaki yang datang ke arahnya. Ia lalu berdiri dari posisi nistanya, berniat menakuti manusia yang akan mendapat kesialan karena kejahilannya.

Seorang namja bersurai kelam menampakkan eksistensinya di manik karamel Kyuhyun, langkahnya nampak pelan seolah diseret paksa oleh sang pemilik. Manik sekelam malamnya menatap kosong pada sosok Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Mau apa kau kemari?", tanya Kyuhyun angkuh yang tak mendapat tanggapan berarti dari lawan bicaranya. Sedikit kesal, Kyuhyun lalu melayang kearah sang namja yang menatapnya cuek.

"Apa kau tak tau aku ini apa?" Kyuhyun  
mengeluarkan aura gelapnya, berharap  
namja di hadapannya mengubah sedikit ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat  
mengesalkan di mata Kyuhyun.

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau ini pasti—", namja itu menunjuk Kyuhyun yang cukup membuat Heechul kaget.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ia terbang sedikit lebih tinggi kemudian merentangkan sayap hitamnya dengan bangga. Baiklah dia ingin tau reaksi namja yang menatapnya sok cuek tadi.

"Bodoh!", bocah itu berucap santai. Tangan yang menunjuk Kyuhyun kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya cuek.

"APA?!", Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Dia? Iblis terjenius di masanya di bilang bodoh? Astaga! Makhluk biadab dari mana si es ini sebenarnya.

"Ternyata kau juga tuli".

"Hei, apa maksud ucapanmu itu hah?", Kyuhyun menunjuk namja nyalang.

"Cih, Ternyata kau juga telat mikir", cukup sudah. Emosi Kyuhyun mencapai ubun-ubunnya sekarang. Bocah itu terbang menukik ke depan namja berkulit putih itu dan menarik kesal kerah bajunya.

"Kau tau aku bisa membunuhmu!", Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya dan berdesis geram.

"Lakukan", cengkeraman Kyuhyun mengendur dan langsung di tepis namja di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Bunuh aku!", tatapan namja itu menghunus di manik karamel Kyuhyun. Keyakinan yang membuatnya sempat tertegun beberapa saat. Angin kemarau berhembus di sekitar mereka dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut halus mereka.

"Tidak bisa aku masih dalam masa  
hukuman", Kyuhyun berucap polos yang hampir membuat namja itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bodoh", ucapnya kemudian.

"Berhenti berkata bodoh, aku ini adalah  
iblis dasar manusia rendah!", Kyuhyun menunjuk hidung namja es itu emosi. Wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

Menangkis tangan Kyuhyun di hidungnya, "Lalu?", namja itu melempar pertanyaan ke arah Kyuhyun dengan santainya, seakan-akan Kyuhyun berkata bahwa ayam itu burung yang tidak bisa terbang.

"AISH..BAGAIMANA KAU BERSIKAP BIASA SAJA SAAT ADA IBLIS DI DEKATMU?!", Kyuhyun bahkan sampai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai gedung itu sangking kesalnya. Astaga, dia merasa tidak dihargai sebagai iblis.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat tak cukup kuat dan pintar", namja itu melihat Kyuhyun dari kaki dan berakhir di manik bocah itu, "Selain itu, kau itu terlalu kekanakan untuk ukuran iblis berbahaya"

Kyuhyun melongo di tempatnya, pertama kali ia turun ke bumi, pertama kali bertemu seorang manusia dan ia harus menahan amarah sedemikian rupa? Kini ia tau bagaimana perasaan Leeteuk yang menghadapinya.

"Apa semua manusia memang bersifat  
seperti ini?" teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.  
Namja bersurai hitam itu berhenti melangkah ketika dirasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu, sedikit menarik kakinya tampak olehnya sebuah jam tangan yang terlihat mahal tegeletak tidak berdaya. Tangannya memungut benda itu dan membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas meski sebenarnya ia tidak menghirup oksigen.

"Sepertinya mahal? Apa kutitip di satpam saja ya?" gumam Kibum sambil mengecek kondisi jam tangan yang dipegangnya. Pria berkulit layaknya salju itu mulai mencari kantung bajunya,namun tak menemukannya. Ia lalu menatap lekat benda itu. Terlalu indah dimatanya, seakan memaksa seseorang untuk memakainya dan pada akhirnya Kibum memutuskan memakai jam tangan itu.

Ziinggg

Cahaya putih berkilau menyelimuti  
tubuhnya. Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak bahagia

"Kau adalah penyelamatku! Kau penyelamatku, datar! Kyaaa", lupakan cara Kyuhyun ber-fansboying ria.

.

.

.

Kibum mempercepat langkahnya, sosok hitam itu masih terus mengikuti  
langkahnya dari belakang. Namun apa pedulinya? Aishh, dia tidak peduli pada iblis itu, sungguh. Ia hanya risih.

Seolah tak mau ambil pusing dengan makhluk aneh yang mengikutinya, Kibum terus saja melangkahkan kakinya di daerah pertokoan yang ramai—sedikitnya banyak berharap makhluk aneh itu tak lagi mengikutinya. Tapi nyatanya, sosok itu masih saja membuntutinya. Ya Tuhan, apa ia tak lelah membuntutinya seperti itu?

"YAK.. BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU, IBLIS SIALAN!" teriak Kibum memancing orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk menatap heran ke arah namja tampan itu. Oke, dia mulai gila.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah  
Kibum sambil memasang tampang  
kemenangan, sementara Kibum kesalnya sudah hampir sampai di ubun-ubun. Cukuplah ia dikatakan gila oleh orang- orang yang melihatnya berteriak sendiri sepanjang jalan.

"Tch.. Sialan, kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihat iblis norak ini" gerutu Kibum namun cukup jelas di telinga Kyuhyun, namja bersurai ikal itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia cukup tersinggung dengan perkataan Kibum barusan.

Sedikit malas ia mengepakkan sayap hitamnya mengikuti Kibum yang terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan. Kibum duduk di atas atap gedung tempatnya tinggal— sebuah flat sederhana yang sangat nyaman. Ia suka duduk diatas atap pada malam  
hari, menikmati kemerlip lampu-lampu kota dan membiarkan angin malam yang dingin menerpa kulit putih pucatnya.

Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya di  
kursi kayu, matanya sengaja ia pejamkan. Ia tak berniat untuk tertidur, hanya memejamkan matanya. Memenjarakan dirinya sendiri dalam kegelapan dan berharap ia tak akan terbangun dan tetap terperangkap dalam kegelapan itu selamanya tanpa perlu lagi memadang dunia yang menyakitkan baginya.

Bocah dingin itu membiarkan suasana sunyi menyelimutinya seperti biasanya, dan itu sebelum suara-suara aneh masuk ke dalam telinganya. Kibum membuka matanya malas, mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang terbang berputar-putar di atasnya sambil tertawa gila—tawa setan. Jangan lupakan juga suara kepakan sayapnya yang menggangu hari tenang seorang Kim Kibum.

"Hei! Berhenti membuat suara berisik!", Kibum menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang dibalas iblis itu dengan tatapan polos.

"Kibum aku bosan.." rengek Kyuhyun  
sambil memasang puppy eye seimut  
mungkin yang sepertinya gagal, karena yang ia lihat malah seringai Kyuhyun yang seperti smirk setan kelelawar merah.

Kibum diam tak merespon—sebenarnya cukup kaget karena iblis di depannya bisa  
mengetahui namanya, tapi toh ia tak mau bertanya secara langsung. Penjelasan tentang penyelamatan dan perjanjian dengan iblis hanya karena jam rolex yang sialnya tidak bisa dilepasnya itu saja sudah membuatnya cukup pusing.

"Hei kau kenapa terus muncul di depanku? Apa aku memunggut potongan kertas death note milikmu?", Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan, Apa pula itu Death note? Setahunya hanya Dewa Heechul yang punya buku untuk mencatat kematian manusia itu. Lagipula lembarannya sangat berat dan mustahil robek.

"Aish.. mana aku tahu! Lagipula aku punya nama. Panggil aku Kyuhyun"

Kibum memutar kelereng hitamnya jengah, "Aish.. terserah kau sajalah.. sekarang jangan ganggu aku."

"Tapi aku bosannnnn..", rengek iblis merah itu yang membuat Kibum semakin jengah.

"Apa urusanku!"

"Hyungg…Kibum hyung", Puppy eyes attack.

"Aku bukan hyungmu!"

"hyunggggggggggggggggg….AKU  
BOSANNNNNNN! Ayolah hyung~", tampang kucing lupa daratan.

"Astaga. Bisakah kau diam?!", Kibum mendelik kearah iblis itu muak.

Dan malam itu Kibum berteriak-teriak  
sendiri sepanjang malam.

.

Kibum masih menopang dagunya sambil menahan kantuk meski sesekali ia nampak terangguk karena kehilangan kesadaran sekilas. Entah apa yang dijelaskan sang dosen didepannya, ia sama sekali tak bisa memahami. Jangankan memahami, apa yang diucapkan sang Dosen saja hanya memantul di telingannya. Dia hanya berharap ia tak tertidur di kelas. Bisa gawat kalau dosennya sampai melihatnya.

Kalian tau apa yang menyebabkan namja bersurai hitam itu begitu mengantuk? Tentu saja karena ia kurang tidur. Bukan suara kepakan sayap Kyuhyun yang bisanya berputar-putar tak jelas yang menganggunya. Bukan juga rengekan Kyuhyun yang menggatakan ia bosan karena iblis ikal itu sangat tenang, hampir tak bersuara hanya sesekali mengumpat kesal.

Pip…pip…ctarr.. ..

Nah itu dia penyebabnya, Kyuhyun masih duduk manis di dekat kursi Kibum. Tak mengepakkan sayap tak jelas dan tak juga merenggek. Ia hanya duduk diam sambil memainkan PSP yang diberikan Kibum padanya seminggu yang lalu setelah iblis itu semalaman merenggek bosan pada Kibum.

Oke, cara itu memang berhasil. Sekarang Kyuhyun tak lagi berisik dan tak lagi bosan. Tapi sebagai tumbalnya, ia yang harus menderita. Entah bagaimana PSP itu ketika di tangan Kyuhyun bisa tidak nampak di mata orang lain dan hebatnya hanya dia, HANYA DIA—SEORANG KIM KIBUM yang bisa melihat dan  
mendengarnya. Hanya dia yang harus menderita mendengar bunyi bip—bipp.. sepanjang pagi, siang, malam, lalu paginya lagi dan paginya lagi.

Duk.

Dukk..

Dukkk…

Kibum membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berulang-ulang, dan segera setelah sang Dosen keluar dari kelas—

"AAGHHHH…!", teriakan frustasi Kibum menggema ke segala penjuru ruang kelas, membuat orang-orang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya terkaget-kaget. Dan sepertinya gossip mengenai kejiwaan Kibum yang tak sehat itu benar adanya. Dia memang gila, sangat gila. Astaga.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

Hallo? Ada yang menunggu? Ada yang masih ingat?

Saya tertekan melihat jumlah review di prolog

Jadi semoga chap 1 ini tidak mengecewakan

Terima kasih untuk adik ipar saya, **Ghazy** yang udah mau jadi editor dadakan


End file.
